1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed invention concerns golf putters and, more particularly, golf putters having various user adjustments that determine the characteristics of the putter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Golf putters have a number of details and styles that are intended to accommodate the user's preferences. For example, putters are found in three basic styles—standard, belly and extra long. Also, golf putters are defined in terms of their loft and whether the putters are left-hand or right-hand orientation. Other variables for putters include the face progression, the length, the composition of the putter face, as well as the weight of the putter.
In the prior art, some putters are known to be adjustable in various dimensions. For example, some putters have been known to be adjustable with respect to length while others have had adjustments for weight or lie. An example of such adjustable putters is found in U.S. patent Publication U.S. 2003/0195053 which discloses an adjustable putter having adjustments for loft and for weight. Another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,443, which has an adjustable lie and weight. Although some putters could adjust length and other putters could adjust loft, there was a need in the prior art for a putter that would adjust all of length, lie and loft dimensions. In addition, it was also desirable to have a putter that was capable of further adjustments such as styles, left-hand/right-hand orientation, and face progression.